the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Melchior Morgenstern
Melchior Morgenstern is the Lord of Lannisport and head of House Morgenstern. Before his time as Lord, he served his father, Sir Damien Lannister, as a squire. He's an orphan who was adopted at the age of seven by Damien who taught him how to wield a sword. Melchior is considered to be one of the greatest swordsmen of his age and is a prodigy in line to become an Iron Sword. Biography Birth Melchior was born during the Siege of Castamere when the war between Wintervale and the Dolkeri race came to a conclusion. The bells in the high tower where Melchior was born rang throughout the night to mark the fateful conclusion of Castamere's reign, but also to mask the cries Melchior's mother wailed during his birth. His mother died from his birth, leaving him to his wet nurse. After the siege, the castle of Castamere was explored by Damien Lannister who had just turned ten and made allowed to watch the siege unfold from afar. He went to the high tower where Melchior and his wet nurse hid, and discovered them. His young age made him empathetic, and he pleaded with his King brother to spare the child, for he was the son of King Castamere and Queen Scarlet of the Dolkeri race. Melchior was spared, but his wet nurse was not. Upon their return, Gerald Lannister learned that his wife had given birth to a girl and a stillborn boy. The King, having learned of the ancient Dolkeri power, thought that it would be possible for his child to live on as Melchior. A week following the King's return, he fed Melchior the heart of his stillborn boy, and before him, watched the child turn into his son, alive and healthy, but it only brought the King closer to terms that his child was gone. The only solution the King sought was to give Melchior to the orphanage. Orphanage Melchior was raised an independent child, for that was the life within the orphanages. Children fought and went to great lengths to take each other's possessions such as food, clothing, and toys. Melchior on occasion found himself being the victim of these incidents, having his toys taken from him, so he found peace in reading books, for the other children wouldn't take them. The young orphan taught himself how to read and regularly attended classes taught by guest tutors. He frequently skipped mass to read about previous wars and military tactics and strategies. He became obsessed with history and war and read every book he could get his hand on. Ag the age of seven, a seventeen year old Damien Lannister visited the orphanage and chose Melchior to be adopted, for he still cared for him as he did the day he discovered him. Post Orphanage After his adoption, Melchior was raised by the Lannisters and adopted their traditions and attended their family events. He didn't live in the castle, but he grew close to his adoptive relatives, especially with Jonathan Wolfshine who, like him was an outsider, was the King's ward. Melchior received the education of nobles and befriended the noble children in Lancaster. From the time he became a squire and the time Jonathan left the White Keep to return to Wolfrun, Melchior grew distant from his cousins and instead focused on his future as a knight. When he turned fifteen, he was allowed to adopt the Lannister custom to raise a newborn direwold. He chose Jack, a pup of grey fur that turned brown with age, who is able to sense whether people are the enemies or friends of Melchior. On his seventeenth birthday, under the influence of alcohol, Melchior consummated a relationship with Evelyn DePlune, a lady and daughter of Wintervale's grandmaster. Because of the dishonor it would have brought Evelyn, Melchior married her in front of immediate family and close friends. Death to Resurrection During the Annual Knight Ball, Ayden Stark received word that his father was killed by the mountain tribes of the Northern Helm. Being a close friend to the lord, Melchior led him to the Frozen Helm and fought in his war against the mountain tribes. Shortly after the war, Melchior was met up with Jonathan Wolfshine. He was killed by Jonathan after he was taken over by black magic. Melchior's body was returned to Winter's Landing and placed in a tomb in the Lannister Vault. He remained dead for two months while his father planned his resurrection. Damien Lannister gathered the most powerful mages in Asaland and formed a plot to bring Melchior back. He traveled to the Barren Lands and created a coffin made of marowak. Damien sacrificed himself to bring Melchior back. Upon his return, Melchior was crowned the Lord of Lannisport. When he heard that his sister had been taken by the elves in the Forbidden Forest, he marched twenty-one soldiers and rescued her after negotiating peace terms. Currently, he's traveling around Asaland, making peace with his friends. Personality and Traits Edit Melchior grew to be independent and isolated from his many years in the orphanage. Only recently has he availed his friends into his personal quarters. With them, he's developed a sharp and defensive wit which makes him come off as apathetic to most things, though he is quite focused on becoming a high ranking Knight. His isolation makes him prone to dodging personal dilemmas and he feels that personal questions directed to him are a breach of his trust which is why he has grown further away from his cousin Freya who has always tried to explore the depths of his mind. Despite his wit, he's honorable and claims to be a man of principle which is why he married Evelyn. Physical Description Edit Melchior has pale skin and blue eyes. His hair is brown in the light but comes off as jet black indoors. He's taller than most of his friends and slender with a muscular build. He's been described by many as the perfect embodiment of what a Prince should look like. Skills and Abilities Edit * Swordsmanship - Under Sir Damien's training, Melchior has become one of the best swordsmen in all the regions. He's the head of his school's swordsmanship team and has never lost a duel to an opponent of his own age. * Knowledge - Melchior has vast knowledge of history, tactics and weaponry from years of reading at the orphanage and from his studies. * Runic Magic - Upon visiting Silandria on a trip, the Squire discovered the magic of runes and the altering abilities they posses. His ability isn't extensive because it causes him a great deal of pain. Possessions Edit * Kusunagi - Among his most prized possessions is Melchior's Kusunagi, a thin blade used for warriors quick on their feet. Melchior's is made of Robustium Steel, making it nearly unbreakable to other blades. * Freya's Heart - She totally has the hots for him. Relationships Edit * Damien Lannister - Damien is Melchior's father figure and the only person he looks up to. He's always tried to impress Damien but stopped when he noted that his success was expected. * Freya Lannister - The two adoptive cousins were close growing up but grew apart as Melchior matured faster than his peers. He's in denial about her affection for him and thinks her to be a beach of his principle for she's constantly beckoning him with personal matters. While Melchior has grown a small factor of distaste for Freya, he does consider her to be one of his closest friends, rather than her being a cousin. * Jonathan Wolfshine - Jonathan was Melchior's best friend growing up. The two shared similar traits but differed in socializing. Whereas Melchior kept his thoughts to himself, Jonathan sought to find the worst in others by forcing reactions from them. While the two are still dear friends, their relationship has strained ever since Jonathan returned to Wolfrun to be with his family. Category:Royalty Category:Character Category:Ki Category:King Category:Dolkeri